Current instrumental techniques for the analysis of living cells, namely flow cytometry and fluorescence microscopy, are significantly hampered by the manual sample and reagent handling commonly used with them. The objective of this project is to exploit the technique of Flow injection to automate and enhance flow cytometry and fluorescence microscopy. One area of research will be the construction and evaluation of an integrated flow injection cytometer. This instrument will be used to push the limit of rapid kinetic analysis of cells beyond what is currently possible. Another area of research will be the development of a flow injection fluorescence microscopic system for the study of adherent cells using a radial flow perfusion chamber. This system will precisely control the exposure of adherent cells to simple or complex reagent profiles with contact times for each reagent from fractions of a second to hours, and will also be capable of generating reagent profiles not possible with other systems. It will provide new information from cell kinetic responses to both stimulation and destimulation. Additionally, the flow injection technique will be used in combination with new thin layer flow cells to develop a stop flow cytometer capable of true kinetic analysis of suspended cells. The ability of this instrument to sort cells based on luminescence or kinetic response will be explored.